Un évenement oublié
by Leaandthepen
Summary: Un jour spécial, la disparition de Kurt, tout le monde n'y prête aucune intention sauf Blaine...


_Rating :_ K+

_Disclamer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui seraient prêtes à payer très cher pour posséder un petit bout de Klaine. :)

C'est ma première Fic, je commence par une petite. Cela serait gentil de me faire des remarques s'il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, ou tout simplement me donner votre avis et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Dans une grande salle de Dalton, une voix quelque peu montée dans les aigu se fit entendre, trois personnes, trois garçons plus précisément étaient assis en tailleur et semblait discuter, discuter était un bien grand mot car la conversation avait l'air d'avoir pris une tournure bien différente en entendant les voix faussement intéressées et le visage contrarié et affligé du bouclé qui, pour la première fois, avait laissé ses bouclettes rebelles se balader selon leur grés, à son grand désespoir, trop occupé ce matin pour sacrifier des heures à dompter des frisettes qui n'en fessait qu'à leurs tête. Les deux autres garçons présents portaient un blazer bleu et rouge, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment se soucier de l'état d'âme de leur ami. Et c'est ainsi que la conversation se termina:<p>

"Comment à t-il put?" La voix de Blaine était remplie de larmes, se qui rendait cette phrase difficilement compréhensible, mais Wes l'avait comprise.

"Il est parti. Parti! Sans rien avoir dit a personne." Il reprit son souffle et continua. "Je l'aime tellement, tu ne peut pas imaginer."

Wes et David le regardait se vider de ses larmes sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Ils savaient que les larmes qu'il versait n'était pas seulement la faute de Kurt.

David s'aventura le premier. "Tu en fait peut être un peu trop. Kurt t'aime aussi. Il ne t'aurait pas fait sa."

Wes continua. "Dav a raison, tu ne doit pas t'en faire, il doit avoir une bonne rais-"

L'ex Warbler le coupa. "Vous ne m'aidez pas! Ce que vous dites n'es pas la vérité et vous le savez!"

Sur ses mots, il quitta son ancien lycée.

Les deux Warblers se tapèrent les mains et rigolaient en cœur amusés de leur talent de comédien et se félicitèrent de ne pas avoir céder à la tentation d'exploser de rire devant la bouille attristée et maculée de larmes de crocodile de leur ami. Blaine ne c'était rendu compte de rien, pourvu que cela dure !

Il monta dans son 4x4. Et regarda le ciel quelques temps. C'était une journée typique du mois de novembre, le vent soufflait envolant les quelques feuilles qui restaient sur les arbres qui se trouvaient devant la Dalton Académie, il pleuvait des cordes et des éclairs zébraient le ciel noir. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre le volant, malgré les strictes recommandations de son petit-ami.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Tout le monde avait oublié ce grand jour, qu'il attendait impatiemment, même ses parents, il était en froid avec eux depuis qu'il leurs avait annoncé pour Kurt et lui, mais ils n'avaient comme même pas oublié, si ? Il se regarda dans le miroir, il vit un jeune garçon au teint pâle avec des boucles noir retombant sur son front lisse, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il était mouillé, les larmes ou la pluie? Cette question n'avait pas d'importance, seul Kurt était important, l'espace d'un instant il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis, il regrettait, ils essayaient seulement de l'aider et lui était partit en les envoyant balader, quel imbécile.

Il reprit ses esprits et démarra.

Arrivé devant chez les Hummel/Hudson, Finn lui ouvrit la porte.

"Hey, alors comment ça va?"

"Pas vraiment la forme."

Finn le pris dans ses bras et lui chuchota. "Ça va allez mec, t'inquiète pas."

Cela fit sursauté Blaine, et un frisson lui parcouru le dos, c'est la première fois qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, Finn n'était pourtant pas du genre tactile. Blaine oublia ce détail et frémit les yeux.

Blaine respira et une odeur familière l'envahi. Kurt. Un mélange fruité, frais, et doux qu'il aimait tant. Ce parfum représentait à merveille Kurt, son côté fruité et passionné qu'il cachait si bien. Sa fraicheur qui reflétait son innocence, et son côté doux, inoffensif, indulgent et surtout son incroyable sens du romantisme, oui, cette odeur résumait admirablement les choses qu'il aimait tant chez Kurt. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la source de la délicieuse odeur. Finn portait le sweat de son bien-aimé. Ce qui lui rappela la raison de sa venu. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Finn, encore un peu étonné de cette étreinte. "De quoi voulais-tu me parler? "

"J'ai quelque chose, qui doit surement t'être destiné"

Il l'amena dans le salon, ils s'assirent, et lui tendit une enveloppe argenté où "Blaine" y était inscrit dans une magnifique écriture dorée qu'il connaissait si bien. Finn c'était dit que c'était le moment de la lui donner car sinon il ne trouverait jamais avant la fin de ce jour.

"Perspicace Finn, je me demande comment tu a deviné qu'elle était pour moi"

Finn esquissa un sourire. Blaine regarda l'enveloppe quelques instant hésitant à l'ouvrir, perdu dans ses pensées. « Et si on ne le retrouve jamais, il est peu être blessé, et s'il c'était fait enlever par cette brute de Karovsky, pff personne ne se souci de cette disparition soudaine »pensa t-il. C'est Carole qui le fit sortir des ses rêves en lui donnant une petite tape sur son bras, qui le fit sursauter.

"Bonjour Carole "

"Je vois que Finn t'a donner la fameuse enveloppe, elle était sur la coiffeuse de Kurt quand je l'ai trouvé." Elle le regarda et remarqua avec amusement que son visage d'ange avait gardé les traces des larmes qui y avaient été déversées une vingtaines de minutes auparavant."Si quoi que ce soit ne va pas, tu es la bienvenu ici" Il la remercia et une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce le brun ouvrit délicatement la dite enveloppe, et commença la lecture. Après avoir terminé il la déposa devant lui.

"Alors?"

"C'est seulement écrit « Deux mois ) » je n'y comprend rien" désespéra Blaine.

Kurt était parti ce matin sans rien dire et personne ne s'en inquiétait, ils s'avaient quelque chose que Blaine ignorait?

"Salut mon grand"

"Bonjour Mr Hummel"

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit. Cela fait six mois que tu sors avec mon fils, appelle moi Burt"

"D'accord Mr... Euh Burt"

"Je préfère sa, tu sais je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut trouver Kurt" Il lui fit un clin d'œil, enfin, un mouvement de paupière maladroit qui devait ressembler à un clin d'œil.

Soudain Blaine eut une idée, il se leva dit au revoir a tout le monde et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Même eux avaient oublié! Impossible. En passant devant le calendrier c'était marquer en rouge avec pleins de petits points d'exclamations et des petits cœurs (surement Kurt). Il regarda de nouveau le ciel bizarrement il ne pleuvait plus, et le vent avait perdu de l'intensité, il n'était que six heures pourtant il fessait déjà nuit. Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour arriver devant le théâtre de Westerville, il regarde le grand bâtiment blanc avec attention. Une porte était ouverte, il y pénétra, il vit les rangé de sièges rouges et usés, la vieille scène en bois et le grand rideau sombre qui la cachait, il se souvenait de cette salle, c'est là qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas sur scène lorsqu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il avait obtenu un rôle dans Les Misérables. Il passait tout son temps sur cette scène jusqu'à ce que son père le lui interdise, en lui faisant pratiquer une activité "de vrai homme" comme il disait. Il n'y es retourné seulement il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il y a emmené Kurt pour leurs deux mois, voir la dernière comédie musicale qui y passait avant la fermeture définitive de la salle. Ils avaient passé une super soirée, après le spectacle il l'avait emmené au Bredsticks, et ensuite ils s'étaient endormi chez lui devant la petite sirène, son Disney préférer, car ses parents étaient absents pour la semaine. Il leva brusquement la tête attiré par une agréable lueur tamisée qui se dégageait en haut, il monta doucement les marches une a une pour éviter de faire du bruit. Une voix douce se fit entendre.

"Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre, c'était plutôt rusé de ma part? Non? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais en faire autant pour si peu."

"Kurt, mais... je..."

"Joyeux Anniversaire Bliny!"

La lumière s'alluma, il y avait une magnifique table rouge, en parfaite harmonie avec le reste (et le chemisier de Kurt), ornée pleines de bougies et de fleurs parfumées, deux assiettes y était installées.

"Merci, c'est magnifique! C'est tellement gentil! En plus tu es le seul à avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, même mes meilleurs amis n'y ont pas pensé. Merci encore Kurt"

"Sa me fait vraiment plaisir que sa te plaise, et si ils y ont pensés, c'est juste que je voulais être le premier à te le souhaité, alors je leurs ai demandé, de faire comme si c'était un jour normal. Cela faisait partit de mon plan «Anniversaire parfait pour Blaine »"

" J'aurai du me douter que cela était encore à l'origine d'un de tes plans farfelu! Tu as vraiment bien organisé tout sa. Félicitation."

"Je t'aime Bliny"

"Je t'aime aussi Kurt, mais je t'aimerai encore plus si tu arrête de me donner se surnom ridicule!"

Kurt se rapprocha doucement de lui et l'embrassa, Blaine répondit à ce baiser et l'enlaça tendrement. Il ne pouvait pas mieux espérer pour son anniversaire.

* * *

><p>Alors? :)<p> 


End file.
